


you say you got it, why dont you come an' get it

by Summer_Pond



Series: Getting down with 3P [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Keith, Alpha!Shiro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Bottom!Lance, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega!Lance, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet Dream, possessive!Keith, possessive!Shiro, switch!keith, top!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Pond/pseuds/Summer_Pond
Summary: Lance was fine. His Heat was coming up, that’s completely normal for his biology. He had years of experience, he knew how the whole shebang worked, it was fine.Except, this time, he was in a relationship, which put a wrench in his usual plans of just dealing it out, locked in his room for a week. Two partners who definitely weren’t expecting Lance to be an actual bona fide virgin.Lance was not fine.





	you say you got it, why dont you come an' get it

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: OH BOY. so I was inspired by a lovely commentator that I just had to add an extra scene,,,,shout-out to you dearie for giving me such beautiful inspiration~  
> sooo this is a pre-fic in the main story, pretty much me deciding to squish the first time and the first heat together because...reasons....  
> also,,,,this wasn't even supposed to be so long....i planned this to be 3.5k maybe max.....OTL

Lance dealt with his heats alone for the all his life up to now. Ever since he had his heats during his later years of puberty, he had spent the week-long event locked in his bedroom, whimpering and imagining for to be properly fulfilled. It was painful, the urge to be _stuffed_ _and_ _bred_ , ingrained in his flesh and blood had become so prominent during his bi-annual heats, creating a mantra to _mate mate mate_. His family had tried their best to relieve the pain, giving their clothes which had their scents fixed to the material making sure that he didn’t lose his mind completely to his instincts. Any fantasy Lance had conjured in his delirious mind always consisted of a faceless individual who completely satisfied his needs as a lover, having very little romantic experience when he finished high school. Still, Lance could have never thought in his wildest fantasies that he would acquire not just one doting partner, but two! Two actually devoted men, who told him they loved him and wanted to be his boyfriend and pressed kisses to his mouth, neck and lower.

However, it came to a point when Lance realised that the physical intimacy had always ceased after an orgasm when it had been released either by hand or mouth by his boyfriends. Sometimes it was slow and his lovers charted each other’s bodies, fingers trailing over naked skin and monopolizing sensuality, other times it was rushed and fuelled by hunger as they tried to push each other into a quick release. But the last threshold of their closeness had not be achieved yet, and that left Lance wondering. When was still going to lose his virginity to his boyfriends? Another pressing thought was also how they were going to decide who would take his cherry because basic maths steered to the fact that there was only one Omega compared to the two Alphas in their relationship.

 

_____  

 

Keith did not enjoy Ruts. He often closed himself off to people, ergo he was never close enough to any Omegas during their heat to spend any of his ruts with, to satisfy his need to breed someone for their future offspring. So, he soldiered on, dealing with the curling flame in his body to attach his scent to everything he owned, cooped up in his dwelling, muttering curses to how absolutely infuriating it was to be a slave to his instincts. Of course, he definitely had a self-reflection about how at least he didn’t have to slave around in Heats after he had met Lance, and consequently after he had started dating the Omega. The first time he had noticed the actions of the Omega during his pre-heat stage, before they were dating was fascinating. Lance who was usually always ready to start an argument or a teasing repartee was more subdued, more likely to simply agree with Keith or straight up avoid conversations with the confused Alpha. Keith wouldn’t see Lance for a week, and the following days, any interactions between the two were tinged with an extra care of detail and dare he say it, possessiveness. The pheromones that Lance was emitting after his Heat would soothe and signal Keith’s Alpha nature to establish himself as a possible partner and everyone in the group could tell when Keith was obviously trying to show off. This included an observing Shiro who coolly examined all of this and tried to support Keith in figuring out his sentiments of trying to subconsciously scent-mark Lance. 

Everything seemed to process naturally when the three of them fumbled into a relationship, still reeling from their experiences of finally pinpointing a crime onto Zarkon and placing the dangerous man in prison for ten years through embezzling funds from the Altea College. Although the Voltron group was well aware of his other shady behaviour, they barely enough evidence of Zakron’s ordered hits to provide to police, even with Pidge working on the case for most of their free time. So Keith found himself lulled to a romantic atmosphere as he went through his college life, having attained two boyfriends with no more drama in their lives consisting of risks trying to take down a threat that loomed over his studies and for the protection of the other students. It was almost comical, how his life went from snooping around offices for dirt and intel to listening to lectures without a care and doodling on his notes in boredom. One thing that Keith didn’t realise he enjoyed was the constant touching and skin-contact that arose while dating. Lance was already open enough when they were friends, but now since becoming lovers, the Omega would often worm his way into a hug or interlinking their arms when they walked. Shiro likewise liked to showcase affection through head rubs and hand-holding, and that was only the actions they did in public. In private, both his boyfriends would often press themselves against him, and lavish butterfly kisses along his neck, brushing lips against his fingers and knuckles and grazing their thumbs against the top of his pants and lower.   

 

_____

 

Shiro usually had a tight hold over his instincts. He was proud of him not using his Alpha nature as an excuse to subjugate Betas or Omegas. Sometimes his mentality would clash against arrogant Alphas who were open about using their secondary gender as dominance but Shiro made sure to challenge those notions with logic and reasoning. That worked, most of the time. It helped that he often physically taller than most of the disputants which gave him an authoritative aura. Still, it was a new experience when he started dating Lance who often challenged yet also encompassed a fair amount of Omega stereotypes. Shiro found himself wanting to succumb to his more protective nature and smother his scent all over his boyfriends. Lance was happy to accept Shiro’s trace all over his glands, preening from the soothing presence that it created, Keith was a little more difficult to accept scent-marking, Alpha instincts raring up for competition, but over time there were fewer complaints and an appetite for pheromones to be exchanged arose.

There was a certain hesitancy as the three of them fell into a relationship, it was a new experience for both Keith and Lance, having minimal experience with romantic and physical practice. Shiro was content to take his time, gradually coaxing confidence into his partners to let them speak their mind in their relationship. He was letting his lovers steer what they were willing to do in their bedroom, patiently monitoring the pace of their romantic ordeals with dates and gentle touches. To his surprise, he realised that both his partners were willing to push the boundaries. Lance would easily use his submissive aura as an advantage, spurring Keith which Shiro followed into sensual caressing. Mouths meeting each other, on lips, shoulders, arms and thighs, hands groping flesh with warm pants blowing from lips. Yet, they never pushed into penetration, something Shiro was fine with. But, he realised when Lance became extra cuddly one day months in their budding romance, there was a problem that emerged. Lance was getting close to his heat.

 

_____     

 

There were hands tickling his calves, with occasional presses into the tan flesh, kneading muscle, and flittering over knee-caps and up higher. With a squeeze against his thighs, his legs were being coaxed open. Warm breaths were being fanned on his crotch, his soft member slowly being treated by this unexpected attention. Hands gripped his arms, stretching them above his head, a strong hold keeping his limbs still. His vision was blurry, having to blink as he could only make shadows moving across his perception. The breaths around his groin descended until they were over his hole, already slick with his Omega secretion, a tongue toying the anus, slipping the mouth muscle in and out of the rim. Lance let out moans from the action, feeling embarrassment make itself onto his face, cheeks flushed with bashfulness as he tried to close his eyes again to avoid this intimate action.

 

“Don’t turn away from this Lance.” A soft voice broke captured his attention, prompting the Omega to lift his head and try and piece together what was happening.

 

“Open your eyes, Lance.” A different voice spoke, familiar and yet he couldn’t quite put his finger on who it was, and from the direction of the delivery, it came from above him. With more effort, Lance squinted upwards, seeing the moisture in his eyes diminish as he caught sight of charcoal hair against pale skin, with an expression of rapacious desire staring down at the puzzled man.  

 

“Shit, is that you Keith? What’s going on?” Lance dazedly asked, his mind slowly switching on as he tried to wiggle his arms that were still solidly kept under Keith’s control. Lance turned forward to decipher the situation down on his intimate area, noting a thick strand of white hair against midnight hair and the pink scar across the person’s face. It was Shiro who was pampering Lance with vigour. The older man’s tongue was drawing faint moans from Lance’s mouth, as Keith hovered the Omega’s chest, pinching the puffy nipples, increasing the volume of Lance’s cries. In a quick movement, Lance felt himself be manhandled, arms holding onto his limbs and lifting him up, feeling his torso press against a solid wall of muscle by the front and back. His lower hole was being stretched open by lubricated fingers, sliding in and out of his warm cavern. Fingers were replaced with something more solid, more snug and with a push, a cock was being enveloped by Lance’s inner walls. Lance felt a scream past his lips as a wave of pleasure went through him and….

 

 

_Thump._

   

 

There was a solid feeling against his head, as Lance awoke. Rubbing his sore crown, Lance opened his eyes, feeling the carpet floor underneath him. Sheets were curled around his body, sweat uncomfortably sticking to his ratty t-shirt he wore to bed and a pressing need of his morning-wood straining against his cotton shorts.

 

“Ah, you kidding me?” Lance repined, slapping his forehead with a hand as he regained his thoughts. That was definitely one of the steamier wet-dreams he had since dating Keith and Shiro. Glancing at the opposite side of the room where Hunk’s bed was at, he felt relieved that it was empty, no one was there to witness his embarrassing situation. Pulling himself up, Lance quickly checked the time, startled when he realised he only had fifteen minutes before class started. With a shriek, he ran into the bathroom to get ready, quick as he could.

 

 

_____ 

 

“I almost missed my tutorial, do you know horrible it is to run up five flights of stairs while carrying a laptop in your bag while knowing Iverson is your tutor?” Lance complained as he sipped on his strawberry milkshake, bemoaning his morning dash as he sat on a bench with his two boyfriends during a lunch break.

 

 “Maybe you should actually exercise more if you’re struggling with a few steps.” Keith unconcernedly commented, digging into his Caesar salad by stabbing at the greens with distaste.

 

 “Oh shut up,” Lance pouted, glaring at his uncaring boyfriend before making his voice high-pitched in mockery, “My name is Keith and I actually _like_ doing push-ups and suicide runs for giggles.”

 

“Shush you couch potato, at least I’m not on the computer twenty-four/seven and blasting pop-music.” Keith retorted, flicking a small piece of lettuce at his whiny boyfriend.

 

“I’m on my computer cause I’m drawing consistently, _thank you very much_ , kinda comes with my degree. Y’know, in animation? Shiro can back me up about why I obviously am using my device so much, right dear? Also, fight me, _Letra Stereo Love_ is a sacred song you can’t talk bad about.” Lance scoffed, scanning for any reaction in his other boyfriend who had been quiet in the whole exchange.

 

Shiro paused from eating the BLT in his hand, the sandwich centimetres from his mouth as he noted Lance’s pointed stare. Without any remorse, he continued the sandwich’s journey into his mouth, chewing nonchalantly as Lance made a betrayed expression.   

 

“Shiro, how _could you_?!” Lance lamented, his hand over his mouth as he gasped.

 

Said boyfriend continued to feast upon his meal, only giving a shrug to Lance’s accusation. Smudging the sauce along his bottom lip into his mouth with his left hand, Shiro replied, “I mean, Keith has a point, you’re always on your computer, and not drawing most of the time, rather instead you’re watching videos about puppies and reaction channels, is that what you call them, so I can kind of see why Keith would want you to join us at the gym.”

 

“Both of you are so mean.” Lance purposely slurped his drink loudly as an act of retaliation. 

 

Keith gibed at Lance, waving his plastic fork at his boyfriend, “Oh shush you drama queen, it’s not like Shiro and I purposely are ganging up to you, not our fault you’re easy to tease…”

 

Lance felt a sudden flush rise to his cheeks from Keith’s words, it wasn’t directly provocative but the early morning dream was still hanging around his mind, twisting innocent words into lewd suggestions. Lance sucked his straw, trying to pass off the effect of Keith’s words. Shiro glanced at the silver watch around his wrist, finishing the rest of his sandwich in a quick chomp before wrapping up the paper bag it came from. “Class is going to start again; I have to get back. I’ll see you tomorrow for dinner.” He pecked the cheek of his boyfriend’s, ruffling Keith’s hair, the other Alpha giving a smirk from the action before Shiro proceeded to do the same to Lance. The Omega felt his hackles rise as Shiro gently rubbed his nape, tiny electric shocks running from his neck that travelled down, all the way into his belly that warmed from the touch, a little part of him who just wanted the touch to last longer, and maybe trail somewhere else.

 

“Ah, enjoy your class, Shiro.” Lance mumbled out, feeling the tendrils of arousal lapping at his insides. Shiro gave an odd look, realising a change of scent in the air, but was pressed for time so he put the discussion for another date, waving off before walking off to begin a tutorial.  

 

“Oh man, I can’t wait for another two hours of lectures. Do you think I could snooze through the entire class and still pass?” Keith inquired before he nibbled on the chicken, watching as other students walked by, some of them hurriedly, others taking their time, in groups or on their own, populating the pathways.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you fail anything, so probably.” Lance blabbed, finishing his drink and then standing up, throwing the empty plastic cup into the nearest bin, giving a quick kiss to Keith’s lips before excusing himself,” I finished my classes so I’m going to my dorm, enjoy your maths, you nerd.”

 

The confused Alpha was left alone as Lance sped off, leaving only him and his half-finished meal in the warm air.

 

_____  

 

With hasty fingers, Lance opened his shared dorm room with Hunk, praying that the Beta was out. Yelling his arrival, the silence of the room gave Lance some reprieve. If he was going to do what he was planning he definitely had to make sure that Hunk wasn’t going to barge in unexpectedly, they were best friends sure, but sometimes ignorance was bliss after all. Closing the blinds, and making sure the bedroom entrance was shut, Lance grabbed his earphones and plugged it into his phone. He hadn’t really needed to look up visual stimulus to jack off to for a while, ever since getting into a relationship, his physical needs were being met by two boyfriends who were happy to let Lance find a release without the need for any fantasies to get him going. Still, the previous interactions with his lovers gave him a feeling about what was happening to his body. He was definitely going to be getting into Heat soon. The scary part was whether his two boyfriends were open to the idea of sharing it with him, after all, they hadn’t gone past third base and Heats were the epitome consisting with acts of penetration.

 

So Lance, with his limited experience of copulation decided the next best thing to actually doing it personally, was watching how others approached the situation. Naturally, that meant opening up a porn search on Omega Heats with Alpha help. Granted, he was sure half the results would be fake and purposely set-up, but Lance had a goal. It was slightly embarrassing, trying to narrow the search by typing in obscure terms like ‘Omega takes multiple Alphas’ or ‘Omega in Heat being dominated by several partners’. He was pretty sure that some of the Omegas in those videos looked way too blissed out after being triple penetrated and passed around. So he combed through the results, trying to find one that was closer to his own situation.

 

A thumbnail and a title caught his attention, a more vanilla image of three individuals, smartly-dressed as they lounged in an office with the title of ‘1 Omega + 2 Alphas’. With a quick click, the video started, a blond with creamy pale skin with icy eyes was sitting in a modern office setting, papers spread across the marble desk. Lance guessed that was the Omega, seeing the delicate way the man carried himself. Two individuals entered the room, one a moss coloured hair, with thin glasses over light green eyes and the other a man with light blue hair held in ponytail who stared at the blond with piercing purple eyes, clear adoration in both of the newly arrived individuals, when the two men strolled towards the seated person. There were no words uttered, only movements as the green-haired man coaxed the blond to stand, settling himself on the leather seat as the blond sat back down on his partner’s lap. The blue-haired man moved in front of the blond, fingers already threading through the clothes, stripping off his lover with ease. Shirts, pants and anything in between was quickly shed from all three men, as the two Alphas, Lance assumed, took turns to capturing the Omega’s mouth. Their pacing moved from torturously slow to quickened groping as the man squished between his lovers widened his legs, oozing out slick that dribbled on his lover’s skin. One dick was slipped in, only halfway, the bespectacled man grazing his teeth against the blond’s neck and shoulders, leaving light sucks on the pale skin while the blue-haired man nudged himself to meet his partner in the Omega’s lower hole that was already preoccupied.

 

Lance at this point was already gripping his erection, thumbing the precum around his member, bewitched as the Omega in the video breathily took both his partners at the same time, being lifted up and down by his lovers as they pushed into the stretched rim. In his delirious mind, the individuals in the video morphed, characteristics changing into more familiar appearances, the Omega in the screen had brown locks and bronze skin, and the surrounding Alphas instead had black hair and added muscles. That was enough to send Lance off the edge, pumping spurts into his hand, gasping with hot breaths as he pressed his hot face into the sheets, the buzz of his previous action sapping any energy to move and clean himself up. With dread, he realised that his ass was wet, his slick flowing from his arousal, its scent bringing Lance back into reality. With a groan, he pushed himself up and bundled up the dirty laundry into the hamper to be washed.   

_____

 

When Lance had to take several gulps of air after floundering himself up several flights stairs, Keith felt like there was no way he could let his boyfriend avoid the gym. With a fixed stare, he shoved his partner a set of his clothes, since Lance didn't own anything close to sportswear in his wardrobe.

 

"Change. We're going to get you shaped up." Keith spoke, pinning his stare at a confused Lance.

 

"The hell you are. No way, I refuse to step into a gym. 'Sides I don't need it, I'm fine." Lance had argued, crossing his arms in defiance.

 

"At this rate, if you were in a Zombie apocalypse you would be chased down and lose to a walking corpse. Enjoy being undead chow." Keith bluntly spoke, looking disapprovingly at his stubborn lover.

 

"Nah uh, I would totally survive, I've got you two, after all. You would feel sorry for me and save my butt." Lance sassed back, waggling his finger at both his boyfriends.

 

“What are we, your knights in shining armour?” Keith sarcastically replied, giving an unamused face to his boyfriend.  

 

"And they say chivalry is dead." Shiro commented, looking amused as he raised his eyebrow at Lance before continuing." You might be slender Lance, but it's not exactly healthy to be out of breath going up a few levels," Shiro vocalized, coaxing his reluctant boyfriend into swapping his casual clothes and following their plan, "just join us once, that's all we're asking. Please Lance?" Shiro also gave his best attempt at puppy-eyes, grey eyes widening and a mouth that curled into a pout, the full plea directed at an increasingly affected Omega who gave a loud huff, unable to refuse his very attractive Alpha boyfriend who asked oh so nicely.

 

"Gah, fine. But that's so not fair of you to pull that Shiro, I'll remember that. Your actions will have consequences." Lance had replied, throwing his arms up in submission and grabbing the clothes Keith was holding and changed.

 

The three of them entered the gym that Keith and Shiro usually went to, Lance entering as a temporary member. As his boyfriends led Lance down the hallway to the locker rooms to dump their bags and valuables, Lance took a quick scan at the glass windows that highlighted the gym equipment and the individuals who were using them. It was surprisingly moderately populated, being early in the morning, but as he flittered his gaze over the people lifting weights, running on treadmills, using the cycling machines, he felt a small feeling of being out of place. This really wasn't a place where many Omegas were found. Not that being healthy was strictly an Alpha or Beta lifestyle, but it was more popular for certain gyms to offer an exclusive Omega area, since the amount of sweat and hormones in the air sometimes could lead to Alphas having their control distracted while they were exercising. Lance was a little worried, but it wasn't like his Heat was going to occur right at this moment, so he wasn't going to be jumped. Well, he hoped at least.

 

"Alright," Shiro clapped his hands together, as the trio made their way into the proper gym, several empty machines catching Lance's eye as he slowly moved towards them, "the first thing we need to do is warm-ups, if you don't, you're surely going to regret it the next day."

 

"Oh yeah, whoops forgot about that." Lance uttered, following his boyfriends into stretching his body to loosen up his muscles and get himself ready. Raising his arms to stretch, he felt his basketball shorts rise with the action, Keith was slightly shorter than Lance, the bottom wear would usually be around a little higher than the knee-cap for Keith, but ended up somewhere at the mid-thigh for Lance. This movement caught the attention of both Keith and Shiro who had stopped their own stretches to appreciate the view, as the tease of tan skin peeked out from the t-shirt that also rose.

 

"Damn." Keith had whispered, catching Shiro's similar expression of interest as Lance obviously continued to warm-up, not noticing the slow interest from the other patrons.

 

"I feel like we're going to end up regretting this." Shiro spoke watching as Lance slightly lunged his crotch forward as he bent his back, stretching his spine, the material straining from the movement, producing an enticing scene for the two Alphas. Unfortunately for them, they weren't the only ones who had noticed the spontaneous show occurring.

 

"Okayyy, pretty sure all my muscles have been relatively warmed-up. Can I use a machine now?" Lance freely asked, turning his gaze to his two boyfriends who had been intensely staring at his back, deciding to give them a curious stare in return as he jerked his thumb at the machines behind him.

 

"You could use me." Keith smoothly replied, not even trying to hide a roughness in his tone as he moved his way to his teasing boyfriend.

 

"Gym Keith. Behave yourself." Shiro ordered, similarly affected but grounded himself as he reminded his partners to their public situation.

 

"I think I'll use the exercise bikes, y'know, improve my cardio." Lance spoke, walking towards an empty exercise bike, grabbing his water bottle and towel his boyfriends had provided. He peered at the handles, the scent of sweat layered thickly on the black bars, sending a nauseating overload to his senses. Unlike Keith's smoky scent or Shiro's woody aroma, the gym seemed to whirl with a combination of so many different smells that it made an annoyance. Lance sniffled, being overpowered by the smells along the handles, probably from the sweat from previous users. With a sigh, he took his towel, choosing to use one side of the material to wipe at the bars, sliding his hands up and down on the stiff structure, unaware of the trouble he was going to cause. He glanced up from his task, watching as Shiro sat at a weight machine, lifting the plates, breathing out as the weights raised, his muscles straining against the black t-shirt the older man had adorned, sweat starting to occur along his brows, a pink flush dotting the focused Alpha. Keith was at the cable biceps bar, focused on his task, as he stared down at the rising pulley, eyebrows knitted and his posture carefully positioned with a gap between his legs.

 

Lance wanted to whistle at the gorgeous sight of his hot-as-hell boyfriends who were showing off their bodies, but really, they had dragged him here not to gawk but actually try and exercise. So pulling himself out of his thoughts, he decided to move onto the seat and starting moving his legs. He cycled for a solid ten minutes before he was sure his heart was going to give him out, a ridiculous amount of sweat pouring from his body. Okay, maybe his boyfriends had a point, he was getting pretty winded, and he wasn't even going at a high speed. Stopping his actions, he grabbed his towel, mopping up the excess that was being produced, before dropping his towel and quenching his thirst. Unbeknownst to Lance, his own scent, tinged with cinnamon and a light layer of vanilla had started to emit from his pores, amplified by the fact that his Heat was going to occur in the upcoming future, permeating the right side of the gym where he was situated at, gathering the attention of several interested Alphas who had stopped their own exercising and paid attention to the delectable aroma wafting off. Uncapping the water bottle, Lance gave some greedy gulps as the refreshing liquid poured down his throat, the swiftness of the movement leaving small streams of water that flowed from the corner of his mouth and onto his neck, soaking into his already wet shirt. That was enough to gather courage for two Alpha strangers who had abandoned their task at hand and switched goals. The presence of two people surprised Lance, leaving him to choke on the water he was guzzling down. Coughing and splattering droplets onto the ground, one of the strangers slapped Lance's back in an attempt to avoid a choking hazard from occurring. The contact made him flinch, as he tried to ignore the piercing gazes the two stranger sent him.

 

"Uh, thanks for that? Can I help you with anything?" Lance suspiciously asked, noting the obvious scent of Alpha in front of him.

 

"You're new here right? I've never seen you here before?" One them asked, flashing a blinding smile at Lance as he took a gaze up and down the Omega's appearance, before giving a low whistle of approval. "I'm sure that I would have to be blind to ignore such a pretty thing coming into this area." He smirked, leaning his body on the machine and continued to keep his attention at Lance. The other man, followed the first man's actions, almost trapping Lance from escaping, leaving the Cuban man peeved but not outrightly wanting to piss off these strangers.

 

"Right." Lance slowly vocalised, trying to appear aloof and slide himself out from this situation, "well, if you guys want to use the exercise bike, I'm done with it." Lance expressed, lifting himself off the seat and planting his feet on the ground and gathering his belongings.

 

"Oh we aren't here for the exercise bike." The man against the handles stated, before he paused, a grin etched on his face as he crept closer and breathed in Lance's personal space, quickly digging his fingers into both sides of the startled Omega's neck who squeaked, eyes widened by the sudden scent of foliage after a rain-shower, a red flush that encompassed his entire face, the tips of his ears growing hot and his legs starting to quiver from the action of the subtle Alpha voice being embedded. "In fact, there's something else that we rather work on, mostly about that spectacular body of yours. I wonder what type of sounds you'll make when you spread yoursel-"

 

The man couldn't continue his words, for a fist had been thrown into his face, as a fuming Keith had appeared, teeth bared as his own smoky scent overpowered the area, knocking the surprised stranger onto the ground, the other stranger near Lance who hastily shuffled away from his companion. Keith wasted no time in throwing his weight onto the Alpha laying down on the carpeted floor of the gym, lashing out by roughly grabbing the Alpha's tank top that stretched from the action.

 

" _The fuck do you think you're doing_?" Keith hissed, voice dark and deadly, violet eyes glaring at the confused man, who started trying to wildly shove off the Korean man, who instead renewed his strength and slammed the stranger onto the ground, causing a pained groan from the weakened Alpha which broke Lance from his shock.

 

"Keith, no! Keith stop! For the love of God, stop it!" Lance pleaded at his angry boyfriend who decidedly was not keeping his emotions in check, watching as Keith lifted the body and was preparing for another slam session.

 

"Keith. Stand down. _Now_." Shiro's low tone commanded, the other Alpha coming into the proximity, chest heaving, with sweat running down his arm and drenching his torso, with a heavy intention as he released his scent, the fresh oaky aroma drowning all the participants in the room who had stilled in their activities to watch the fight unfolding in front of their eyes. It was an intense stare down as Keith hotly glared back at Shiro, who returned an equally pointed gaze, the tug of war of Alpha dominance quickly filling the air, choking everyone, and especially Lance who had desperately tried to grab and soothe the hostile situation by releasing his own worried scent, the vanilla of his aroma slowly calming down Keith who gave a few swallow breaths as he gathered his wits.

 

"Fine." Keith gritted out, dropping the weight of the man he held onto the ground with no remorse, and pulling himself up, before harshly grabbing onto Lance and dragging his boyfriend to the locker room. Lance found himself slammed into the wall, as Keith pushed his warm body against his boyfriend, fingers groping tan flesh, mouth messily sucking on Lance's skin, as the Omega moaned from the actions.

 

"You stink of the dickhead," Keith had ground out, smothering his hands on Lance's neck with fervour, trying to cover the scent of the stranger on his lover's skin. "That pisses me off."

 

"You didn't have to punch him!" Lance managed to retort, rather difficult, as Keith gave barely any chance for him to gather his thoughts.

 

"He tried to scent-mark you! And fucking tried to make you submit by using his Voice. Of course, I was going to intervene." Keith argued back, staring at his partner who had narrowed his eyes.

 

"Get your stuff. We're leaving." Shiro's voice rang out, interrupting any further conversation, the Alpha looking very tense, his jaw clenched as he angrily looked at Keith, before closing his eyes and trying to loosen the tenseness on his face. "We're no longer welcome here."

 

Keith was about to speak, but Shiro moved faster, grabbing his partner's nape, curling his wrist against the skin, "Listen to me Keith, enough." Shiro's dropped his voice into a whisper, " _Please_."

 

Keith felt the wave of his boyfriend's request wash over him, and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before opening his eyes and nodded, lips closed in a grimace and walked forward to their locker. Lance was about to follow, before he was being enveloped by Shiro's muscular arms, his boyfriend shoving his face into the crook of the Omega's neck and inhaled deeply, rubbing his chin against flesh as Shiro rubbed his scent cover the stranger's. "I'm pissed too, don't get me wrong." Shiro mumbled to Lance, the warm breaths fanning a desire to submit, "but I can't let my anger direct me."

 

The ride home was tense, Shiro drove while Keith sulked in the back seat as Lance rode shotgun, silence suffocating the trio. They had arrived at Shiro's place, the three of them moving with haste as they entered Shiro's residence. As soon as Lance entered last, he was being pushed on to the door, Keith on his left, Shiro on his right as both of them latched their mouths along their respective side on Lance's neck, hands underneath the Omega's dirty shirt and pinching his nipples with a roughness that reflected the desperation and the treatment of the pressure as his two boyfriends covered Lance with their scents.

 

"Next time, we aren't going to leave you out of our sight," Keith spoke into Lance's ear, biting into the cartilage, drawing a moan from Lance, as Shiro dragged down the Cuban man's shorts and pressed his mouth along Lance's penis, giving a few tentative licks before engulfing the organ with little trouble. " _No one_ else is allowed to touch you."

 

Lance came, with the door behind him, his weight being supported by his two Alphas as he found himself losing his strength to keep himself upright. Shiro spoke first, his voice guttural and firm, "No more gym."

 

Keith parroted the words, adding an additional clause, "No more gym with Lance."

_____

 

Dinner was at usually always at Shiro’s place, with Lance dorming with Hunk and Keith with Pidge making the oldest man’s dwelling the most appropriate for late-night dates. Tonight’s meal was take-out, ginger broccoli chicken with brown rice, which had been divided, Shiro giving a portion of his chicken to Lance while Keith piled the broccoli onto Lance’s plate. The Omega was pretty sure it was the Heat speaking when he almost felt a flutter in his chest from the simple gesture, twisting the thought as an example for some capable Alphas that could be perfect for him to spend with him in his upcoming event. Especially with Keith giving the vegetables away with distaste rather than a showcase of being able to provide sustenance. Lance chewed on his food, deep in thought, not participating in the conversation occurring between Shiro and Keith about Hunk’s new pastries that the Beta had been testing out and giving to his friends to see how it tasted.

 

“Lance, is everything alright?” Shiro’s concerned voice rang out, pausing the praises that Keith was singing up about the delicious muffin that Hunk had shoved in his face.

 

“Hmm?” Lance absentmindedly replied, poking at his chicken with half-hearted attempts and shuffled the rice with his metal spoon around his ceramic bowl.  

 

Shiro’s forehead creased with concern, “You’ve been awfully quiet during dinner, is there something on your mind?”

 

Keith commented, “Got anything on the tip of your tongue you want to share with the class?”

 

Lance was sorely tempted to answer with ‘Your dick hopefully’, but this was a serious situation. For the first time, Lance would have potential partners during his Heat to spend the week of agony with, not having to rely on silicone toys or the scents of his family and friends.

 

“My Heat is starting soon.” Lance blurted out, the words flowing from his mouth in a quick breath.

 

There was a noticeable effect on his partners, Shiro flinched and Keith widened his eyes at the news.

 

“Well, I expected as much,” Shiro cleared his throat, his cheeks pink as he tried to gently peer at the embarrassed Lance. “Have you thought about what you are going to do?”

 

“I, uh, well, usually I just lock myself up in my bedroom for the week and pretty much let it out with my toys.” Lance hurriedly answered, pausing for a few seconds to let the mental-image sink into his boyfriend’s heads, “But I was wondering if you two…wantedtosharemyheatwithmethistime…!” The last part of the sentence was squished together as Lance felt his cheeks grow hot.

 

Keith audibly sucked in a breath, eyes boggling as he watched Lance fiddle with the spoon held in his fingers. Shiro tried to make a sound, something between a cough and a mummer of ‘Oh God’ being produced.

 

“So…what do you guys think…?” Lance trailed off, biting his bottom lip in preparation for a possible rejection.

 

“A huge yes.” Keith declared, waving his arms around, “Does that mean an _entire_ week of just fornication?”

 

“Yeah,” Lance let out a relieved sigh, “My Heats are long since they only occur twice a year, meaning that they last a week or so, which is really annoying because it seriously sucks out all the energy I have trying to keep myself from jumping onto anything vaguely phallic.”

 

“Where would you be planning to spend your Heat?” Shiro found his voice, the question strained as he started imagining what was going to occur to his partner in the upcoming week, dazed and only with one thing on his mind, to be mated and bred.

 

“Well,” Lance’s cheeks deepened in rosiness, something that both Shiro and Keith found themselves definitely enjoying how it was painted across the tan skin, “I was actually hoping if we could have it here with your place Shiro, since it's relatively far away from anyone and I definitely can’t have it at my dorm. If that’s okay with you?”

 

Shiro nodded, unable to form any proper words, as he gathered his thoughts for the upcoming week and their plans.

 

_____

 

Lance packed himself a backpack with some essential items, his phone and charger and bid Hunk farewell for the week he would be holed up at Shiro’s place. Keith and Shiro had to fight for permission to be out of public view of the duration of the Heat, with Shiro having to argue for his case of temporary leave that Allura had to step in and graciously allow. All of three of them were nervous, having not actually gone the full way during their sexual activities before, and with the influx of pheromones and nerves in the air made a tense atmosphere. Shiro had warned Lance that there was a chance that Keith and himself might lose control and possibly hurt him or in the worst case scenario, push Lance into doing something he was uncomfortable in doing normally, but the Omega confessed that there was nothing that he would be against and gave the complete OK for his lovers to go wild. Both his partner’s clothes had been dropped into the bedroom, the bed slightly smaller to fit three grown men on, but they managed to cushion the clothes while having everyone snuggly fit on the mattress. Lance had been nesting, rearranging the acquired clothes into a suitable bundle that cocooned the top of the bed.   

 

There had been a rush for everyone to get the required things to set up for the Heat, food and clean sheets were limited, so they had to borrow towels. Shiro’s own kitchen was lacking, so the older man had gone and done some last minute shopping, throwing high carb foods and bottled waters into his trolley like a madman. One day before Lance was sure his Heat was going kick off, the three of them sat together and voiced their thoughts for the upcoming week.

 

“So, I want you two to take my virginity at the same time.” Lance casually discussed, waiting for his boyfriend’s reactions. Keith choked on his spit while Shiro almost dropped his phone, fumbling with his device as it slipped from his hand with only his quick reflexes saving the screen from shattering.

 

“Warn a guy when you say things like that,” Keith chastised, scanning the scene, watching as Shiro safety placed his phone on a solid plane. “But are you serious?”

 

“Super serious, I’m pretty sure I’m going to be loose enough during the Heat to fit both of you.” Lance blathered, “And it’s totally possible, with enough prep, I’m sure we can do it. Not to mention, I’m trying out these experimental birth control pills, so they should make sure I don’t end up pregnant.” Lance squinted at Shiro and held up his hands like a camera frame, “Even though Shiro is absolutely massive. Which makes me both frightened and aroused.”

 

“We don’t want to hurt you, honestly, it’s a privilege that you’re allowing us to join you. But, if that’s what you want to happen, I think we can arrange it.” Shiro negotiated, looking at his Omega partner who had lit up from the proclamation.

 

“So, what’s going to happen? What are the logistics going to be?” Keith inquisitively asked, a thoughtful expression on his face.

 

Lance gave a blank stare, slowly vocalising the words, “Logistics? This isn’t like a battle plan. Well, the end goal according to my body is to get knocked up, but I’m a college student, so that’s not exactly in my game plan.” Lance gave a wave gesturing at his two boyfriends, “You two are kinda going to be objectified during the week, sorta like being condensed to your dick. I’m going to warn you that I’ll have very little mouth filter-“

 

“Like that’s different to your normal self.” Keith snorted, interrupting his boyfriend’s rant.

 

“Very funny Mullet. Anyway, that’s what I’m guessing is going to happen in my Heat because it’ll the first time I’ll be sharing it with anyone.” Lance stated, looking at his lovers with a tinge of embarrassment.

 

“Same,” Keith offhandedly commented before realising the slip, slightly ruffled in his posture, “I mean the sharing with someone. I’ve spent all my Ruts alone, so it’ll be my first time too…?” He trailed the words as Shiro gave a soft smile and Lance brightened to a wide smirk.

 

“Awww, Virgin Keith is all red and embarrassed.” Lance cooed teasingly.

 

“Shut up, you’re a virgin too. Idiot.” Keith hotly sassed back, crossing his arms and ignoring the eyebrow waggles from his Omega partner.   

 

Shiro let out a rough chortle, catching both the attention of his squabbling boyfriends, before speaking with mirth, “Come on you two, save all that energy for the bedroom.”

 

_____

 

Lance felt like he was burning within, his flesh and blood singing for some release. Heats could be a pain, and it squeezed a rough whine out of his mouth. It was enough for his two boyfriends to pay attention, Shiro taking charge, stripping the Omega until he was nude, bare skin against the cool white sheets, Shiro’s skin pressing against Lance’s glands, spreading the Alpha’s scent over his partner, slightly soothing the pain thrumming underneath Lance’s skin.

 

“More,” Lance groused, writhing on the sheets, skin already moistened with sweat, gazing intensely at his boyfriends, “I need _more_.”   

 

 _“Fuck_ , is he going to be like this for the whole time?” Keith pleaded, looking at Shiro for an answer, a panicked expression on the younger man.

 

“Yeah, Heats pretty much overpower any logic during the period, he might get more coherent after a release but,” Shiro responded, brushing his flesh hand through Lance’s damp hair in a comforting motion, “It’ll be a lot of begging.”

 

Keith glanced at Lance, taking in the image of his flushed boyfriend squirming on the white sheets, crooning against Shiro from the skin contact, eyes half-lidded and panting breaths against Shiro’s robotic arm, mist appearing on the prosthetic. Keith rubbed his forehead, feeling his partner’s pheromones starting to affect his own control, as his Rut was beginning. Shiro looked reasonably unaffected, a pink tint on his cheeks and his breaths were beginning to labour, but still could keep a conversation going.

 

“How painful is it Lance, scale from one to ten?” Shiro softly asked, continuing his stroking against a delirious Omega,

 

"F-five, or a s-six...?" Lance moaned out his answer, blearily looking at his boyfriends to procure some relief from his situation.

 

"Alright, I got you," Shiro gently pulled up his boyfriend's tense body, until Lance was resting his back against the Alpha's chest, his form between Shiro's legs and the older man starting to stroke his Omega's weeping member. "Keith, rub your scent on Lance. It'll help him soothe his pain."

 

Keith gulped, dragging himself to position himself in front of the whimpering Omega, and rubbed his wrists against his partner's neck, watching as Lance instantly cooed and relaxed, shoulders dropping from the contact and whines floating out of his mouth as Shiro stroked his flesh hand up and down Lance's arousal. Keith met Lance into a kiss, lips moving slowly against each other, as the other Alpha thumbed his touch against Lance's arms and hands.

 

"Keith, please _. Breed me now_." Lance's words were drawn out, sprinkled with tight groans as the Cuban man rubbed his forehead against the terrified Keith, eyes wide as he stared at Shiro for the next move.

 

"Holy shit, what do I do Shiro?" Keith frantically questioned as Lance rubbed himself against his boyfriend, sweat and the scent of his slick wafting in the air.

 

"You can start lubing up your penis, there's a bottle in the drawer." Shiro answered, gesturing to somewhere behind Keith. Lance sluggishly shook his head, snatching Keith’s hands and dragging them lower until they were hovering over Lance’s lower rim, the shine of the lubricant sending a hot realization through Keith. 

 

“No manufactured stuff, it stinks.” Lance gripped, positioning Keith’s fingers across his entrance. 

 

Keith stared at his partner, gently asking for permission, "Are you sure about this Lance?"

 

"Definitely," Lance replied with a tense smile, “just hurry up, I need _something_ in me now."

 

Keith with nervous fingers trailed over Lance's rim, which had been producing the natural slick for the past minutes, the clear liquid being smeared across the Alpha's digits. With a sense of renewed interest, Keith inserted his fingers along the entrance, drawing sighs from his Omega partner, as Shiro continued his movement soothing Lance's erection. Fingers rubbed against inner walls, stretching out the already relaxed Cuban man, who sucked in a deep breath as his partner prodded inside. At one point, Lance's hole was so slippery that Keith's fingers slid out by pure accident, a gush of the slick exiting along with Keith's digits, sending a bewildered expression to appear on the confused Alpha.

 

"I think that's enough. Keith, I'm going to ask you to lay down on the bed. Lance, I'm going to hold you up is that alright?" Shiro tenderly instructed, holding up Lance's weight as the trio shuffled into a more comfortable position for what they were about to do. Keith found himself laying on the soft sheets, Lance over him, being supported by Shiro who overlooked bronze skin to peer at the other Alpha. "Keith, you're going to enter first, don't go the whole way, just about half. Don't move until Lance tells you to." Shiro spoke, slowly lowering a delirious Lance over Keith's crotch.

 

 Keith kept his hands gripped on Lance's thighs, keeping his stare upwards as he felt the warmth engulf his member, just a taste of what was going to happen. Lance only gave low groans, no semblance of proper sentences as his mind was trying to focus on the Alpha currently in his body. Shiro paced himself, holding up his Omega, and tilting his partner so there was some room for movement. The oldest man's penis entered the already occupied hole, brushing against Keith's manhood. The burn was so new to Lance, so different to the fire licking at his body during his Heat, so surprising that he let out a yelp, drawing concerns from his two partners who stilled in their movements. Lance grunted as a reply, only letting out " 'm fine, just give me a minute."

 

With gritted teeth, Lance then slowly sunk onto the two cocks inside him, almost silently screaming as they swelled in his inner walls, hitting his prostate, and eliciting cries from his mouth.  Keith looked up to his partner, an absolute mess with sweat mattering brown locks and a high flush from ear to ear, and he was stunned with how gorgeous this scene was.

 

“How are you so pretty? Lance, you’re too good to _me, to Shiro, to us._ ” Keith lauded as he felt the tightness of his Omega’s inner muscle clench on the intrusions that rammed into the entrance as Keith and Shiro took turns in thrusting deeper, letting each other stretch the sobbing Lance who was being nipped on the skin by an affectionate Shiro.

 

“You’re doing fantastic, look at you, so willing to take us both.” Shiro’s breath lingered on the tan man who choked as a renewed push occurred from his back, “Lance, you’re our Omega. Our _sweet, sweet_ Omega. Just ours.”

 

"God, I love you, both of you." Lance confessed, tears being blinked away as he felt himself get _filled_ and _torn_ at the same time.

 

Those words were enough to spur his partners over, their subsequent knots appearing and the cum rushing out and being plugged up the addition's intention, the seed sloshing around as Lance felt his own climax be reached, painting Keith's chest with ropes of cum. The action drained the wobbling Omega who plopped his body against his boyfriend below, smearing the ejaculate on both their skins as Shiro deeply breathed, one hand crumpling the bed sheets while the other was running through his damp hair, as the three of them took some time gather their breaths and thoughts. 

 

“Holy hell was that intense.” Lance uttered, the first words to be expressed as felt the searing pain thrumming under his skin subside briefly. “Ten out of Ten would definitely recommend that again.”

 

“I’m glad that you enjoyed it, I was a bit worried about the pain you were in.” Shiro soothingly mumbled, his left hand brushing along Lance’s back, drawing a light hum from his partner who leaned back for the touch. 

 

Keith gazed upwards, looking at both of his partners before letting a shy smile make its way on his face, “I can’t believe how lucky I am to have both of you as my boyfriends.”

 

“Same, Keithy-boy. Same.” Lance smirked, before glancing back at Shiro, “What do you say about Round two, my favourite Alphas?”

 

The mischievous looks shared between Keith and Shiro spoke volumes as Lance squealed when there was a renewed push inside him as the warmth under his skin returned in preparation for the long week ahead. Heats definitely were the sweetest when they were shared, Lance mused as he was enveloped by ardour all around him.

 

Shiro slipped out first, leaving a drizzle of cum that spurted out from Lance, drawing a whine from the Omega’s mouth. Keith was about to manoeuvre himself to let Lance move off before a hand stopped his torso from rising.

 

“Not you. There’s still one more thing to do.” Lance purred, pushing his boyfriend back onto the sheets and straightened his back. “Shiro will do the honours of popping your cherry.”

 

Keith raised his eyebrows, before murmuring, “Is that so? And what will your role be during this?”

 

Lance gave a sly smirk, fluttering his eyelashes as Keith trailed his hands up and down his partner’s arm, “Why, I’ll be riding you with _all_ I got.”

 

 _“Fuck.”_ Keith declared, gazing beyond Lance’s shoulder to return the piercing ashen eyes of his other boyfriend who had been staring down with silent permission. Keith nodded, and it was all Shiro needed to continue, gathering scoops of the mixture of slick and cum and coating his flesh hand with the liquid. Wet fingers gingerly outlined Keith’s rim, before sliding in, gliding in and out of the entrance, stretching Keith’s walls and coating the ring of muscle with natural lubricant.

 

“Hmmm, I think that’s enough. How do you feel Keith?” Shiro gently asked, retracting his hand and rubbed the soiled hand against Lance’s thighs, coating the bronze skin with the excess.

 

“Empty,” Keith croaked out, watching as Lance rocked his body on his member that was still lodged inside the Omega. “I don’t think I can last that long.”

 

“Alright sweetheart, I’ll give you want you _need._ ” Shiro stated, positioning himself and slowly slid his cock into his Alpha partner.

 

Keith could only moan in response, as Shiro filled himself into his boyfriend, the thick flesh sending thrills that curled Keith’s toes. With a final push, Shiro bottomed out inside his partner, eliciting a yelp from the other Alpha who groaned from the simultaneous attention to his lower half. Lance continued to bounce on the dick inside him, watching as Keith became flushed from the movements of Shiro’s increased thrusting. Shiro came first, spurting his seed into Keith, pressing on the latter’s prostate which culminated into the other Alpha knotting again, bulbous addition drawing whimpers from Lance who produced his own semen and came on the already dirtied Keith.   

 

Lance heaved, breaths coming out rapidly through his lips before excitedly declaring, “And just think that today is the first of the long week ahead!”

 

Keith and Shiro definitely found out how extreme a week long Heat could last the _hard way._

 

**Author's Note:**

> i would love a comment or two about your thoughts, i definitely appreciate them and any feedback <3  
> also if you got any of the references you get a gold star~


End file.
